Again?
by Saaraa
Summary: "Lagi?"/"Makanya aku dan Jinko tidak seharusnya bekerja sama!"/Sebab ketika sepasang jiwa tertukar, rasanya amat aneh! [Shounen-Ai, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke x Nakajima Atsushi, drama, romance, canon, RnR?]


"Lagi?"

Oh, mereka amat, teramat paham–bahwa meski Osamu menjaga agar nada bicaranya serius dan kalem, jauh di balik sana, lelaki tanggung itu hampir pecah tawanya.

Doppo mengerjap, tak menyangka. "Mungkin, kalian sial karena bekerja di bawah arahan Dazai," sahut sang pemilik kacamata yang begitu loyal mengukir jadwal serta poin-poin ideal di buku catatannya.

" _Hush_ , Kunikida-kun, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Yah, kalau begitu, masalah ini kuserahkan pada kalian," Mori Ougai menarik sudut bibir, hingga mencapai mata. Tak sudi ambil pusing. Ia memakai topinya, berbalik, lalu singkirkan diri dari ruangan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. "Kembalilah setelah kau _normal_ , Akutagawa-kun."

Ryuu menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. Ini bukan rasa hormat, lebih-lebih soal etika. Hanya formalitas karena adanya perbedaan strata, itu saja. "Jelas, _Boss_."

"Dasar, seperti biasanya, tak pernah mau tahu," Osamu melirih, menendang sudut bibir, jelas sarat akan kemuakan. Tatapannya mendelik, kirimkan rasa hina pada sang mantan atasan yang kini ekornya tak lagi terlihat.

"Erhmm, Dazai-san, jadi, bagaimana ini?"

 _Ryuu_ bertanya, khawatir.

"Bahkan aku yakin Dazai-san tidak akan tahu jawabannya, Jinko," _Atsushi_ menyahut kasar, keburu dengki dengan segala situasi yang menimpanya. "Ini mengapa aku dan harimau ini tak pernah boleh bekerja sama."

"Oh, ayolah! Kalian harus mengakui bahwa kalian adalah kombinasi yang tangguh. Sekarang katakan padaku, musuh mana yang tidak terempas kalah ketika kekuatan kalian digabungkan?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak setuju bekerja sama dengan Mafia Pelabuhan," sahut si ketua, Fukuzawa Yukichi. "Namun, Dazai benar. Ada kalanya kekuatan kalian berdua dibutuhkan, demi tujuan bersama."

"Tapi," _Atsushi_ menggeram. Rasanya sang harimau putih yang tertidur di sanubarinya dapat bangkit sewaktu-waktu dan labuhkan cakar di wajah Osamu. "Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, aku tidak sudi! Mengapa pula jiwaku dan Jinko– _(Ryuu menuding Atsushi dengan jari telunjuknya)_ –harus tertukar?!"

"Akutagawa, demi Tuhan–jangan kendalikan tubuhku sembarangan! Hei, telinga–duh, Gusti–telinga harimaunya keluar!"

Osamu sukses tergelak, terguling di atas pualam. "HAHAHAHA!" tawanya terdengar nista di telinga setiap insan dalam ruangan itu. "Akutagawa, Atsushi-kun," panggilnya. "Aku turut berduka karena anugerah musuh berhasil membuat kalian seperti ini. Tapi, sampai kalian menemukan jalan keluar, kusarakan kalian tinggal serumah."

 _Absurd_.

 _Absurd_ sekali.

"HAH?"

* * *

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

 **Warnings!** Body swap, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke x Nakajima Atsushi, shounen-ai, slight Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya, typo(s), out of character, romance, drama, canon, dan lain-lain.

Sekuel dari **Mission**!

 **Again?** – Saaraa

* * *

"Biar kuperjelas," Atsushi mengurut dahi. Sadar tidak ada alis di sana.

Oh, iya–ini, kan, bukan tubuhnya. "Kyouka-chan dan Ranpo-san sedang tugas di Kyoto. Karena itu, asrama ini dapat ditempati kita berdua. Tetapi, bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya, Akutagawa. Kuharap kamu bisa masak sarapan sendiri, lalu membereskan tempat tidurmu, menyapu kamar di sore hari–"

Ryuu mendelik kasar. Mengempas bantal sekuat tenaga, berakhir tepat di sasaran; wajahnya sendiri yang berisi jiwa Atsushi. "Berisik! Aku tahu."

 _Ryuu_ menghela napas, mengeluarkan _futon_ -nya sendiri. Menyusun _futon_ tersebut di sebelah _futon_ Ryuu, membelakangi jendela. Biasanya, bila ada Kyouka, ia akan tidur di dalam lemari karena Kyouka adalah seorang gadis, dan tidak baik tidur bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis perawan.

Bukan berarti ia sudi tidur bersisian dengan Ryuu, oke.

Lampu dimatikan dan Atsushi bergelung di balik selimutnya, siap untuk terlelap. Meski begitu, Ryuu belum berselera untuk terjun hingga ke dasar alam mimpi. Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, ia mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, membuka apa saja. Foto makanan, _fun facts_ , apa saja! Setidaknya, agar tak bosan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Ryuu mengurut batang hidungnya. Alisnya bertaut, sepasang iris _violet_ -emas terasa perih sebab diserbu cahaya lampu.

"Jinko," panggilnya. "Sudah tidur?"

Ryuu betulan tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Tapi, di luar dugaan, ada suara lirih yang balik menyahut, "…. Belum."

"Hei, apa kita benar-benar tidak memiliki _clue_ untuk kembali ke situasi semula? Aku benci ini."

Atsushi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, membiarkan punggungnya ditopang oleh dinding di belakangnya. "Hmnn. Kunikida-san sudah melihat data _ability user_ yang memiliki kemampuan Padang Bulan itu. Aku hanya mengingat bahwa beliau bilang anomali ini akan kembali dengan sendirinya, tapi tidak tahu kapan."

Ryuu mengacak helai putih, menggertakkan gigi. "Sialan! Aku tidak bisa di sini terus. Masih banyak tugas dari Pelabuhan Mafia untukku. Yah, meski Nakahara-san pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi tetap saja! Kenapa aku sial sekali harus–"

"Aku juga tidak mau bertukar tubuh denganmu, tahu!" Atsushi balas meninggikan suara. Keduanya hadap-hadapan menantang. Rasanya aneh ketika melihat dirimu sendiri mendelik beringas. Namun, inilah adanya. Atsushi kesal, astaga–maksudnya, bukan hanya Ryuu yang susah karena perkara ini. Tak perlulah diperparah dengan saling keluarkan suara sekeras mungkin dari pangkal tenggorokan. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Aku juga tidak mau ada di tubuh ini, apalagi untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Belum lagi, kau menggunakan tubuh ini untuk membunuh dan aku tidak suka–"

Kali ini, giliran Ryuu yang membunuh rentetan kata-kata itu dengan tatapannya. Atsushi terdiam. Sadar ia keterlaluan. "Maafkan aku," balas Atsushi, akhirnya, setelah ada keheningan aneh yang merasuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Oke, kamu tahu, kamu benar. Kamu, anak yang kini hidup dalam cahaya, bersih dari dosa dan darah. Kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah sama. Dan, oh, kamu juga sangat benar soal mengapa Dazai-san meninggalkanku."

Atsushi menutup mata, menyesal. Titik paling sudut serta sensitif milik Ryuu telah sukses ia invasi dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan. "Tidak, Akutagawa. Maksudku, ya–membunuh adalah hal yang salah. Tapi, Dazai-san mulai mengakuimu, kan, karena kamu sekarang sudah bersedia membantu orang lain demi kebaikan mereka. Oke, dengar, maafkan aku karena bicara tanpa berpikir."

Ryuu memutar bola mata, memutuskan tidak membalas kalimat permintaan maaf itu. "Aku akan bertanya pada Dazai-san soal ini. Seharusnya ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan yang lebih jauh dan lebih baik soal ini."

"Oh, kau benar. Sayang sekali Ranpo-san tidak sedang di Yokohama. Harusnya dia juga bisa menganalisis dengan baik."

 _Meski aku ragu, apakah kemampuan berhipotesisnya termasuk soal anugerah orang lain, atau hanya soal deduktif yang dikumpulkan dari fakta yang ada?_

Ryuu menekan _password_ di atas layar tipis itu, mencari kontak, lalu bunyi repetitif hadir di telinganya.

 _Tut–_

 **"Ah, halo?"**

"Dazai-san–"

 **"Loh, ini, kan, _hand-phone_ Akutagawa, Atsushi-kun?"**

"…"

 **"Oh, aku lupa, maafkan aku! Jadi, ada apa menelepon malam-malam, Akutagawa?"**

Ryuu menekan tombol _speaker_. Kini, Atsushi yang membuka suara, "Kami hanya ingin bertanya apakah Dazai-san sudah, mungkin, punya kesimpulan soal ini? Maksudku … kami ingin tahu kira-kira kapan kami bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

 **"Ohh, itu. Begini, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi–"**

 **"–nngh. _Fuck. Dammit_. Matikan teleponnya–aah!"**

Atsushi dan Ryuu mengerjap.

Mereka berpandangan seiring tawa Osamu lepas di udara.

 _Apa barusan itu Nakahara-san?_

 _Apa barusan itu desahan?_

 **"Seperti yang kalian dengar, aku, sibuk. _Bye! Enjoy your one night stand_."**

Telepon dimatikan. Bunyi yang sama terdengar berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya Ryuu tersadar dan mematikan ponselnya.

Kewarasan Dazai Osamu jauh lebih curam dibanding tebing terjal beralas batu tajam.

"Anggap kamu tidak dengar apa-apa," Ryuu bertitah.

Atsushi mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku _sama sekali_ tidak dengar apa-apa." _Terutama kalimat terakhir. Rasanya baru kali ini aku merasa mengerti bahasa Inggris adalah hal yang amat merugikan._

"Ahh, aku tak bisa tidur!"

Ryuu mendecak, kesal. Ia masih gelisah karena, pastilah rasanya–tak nyaman. Mungkin tak dapat didefinisikan dengan tepat, namun, jiwa yang tertukar terasa amat salah. Rasanya serupa bulan dan matahari. Rasanya serupa topi dan celana. Rasanya serupa sereal dan jus. Tidak kompatibel, tak pantas disandingkan bersama. Tidak cocok; bukan pasangannya.

Atsushi mengusap tengkuk. Ia bangkit, tungkainya melinjak dan membawanya ke arah kabinet dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. "Biar kubuatkan cokelat panas. Katanya, susu hangat bisa membuat kita cepat tertidur."

Ryuu tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia rasa, perutnya cukup penuh setelah diisi tiga mangkuk _chazuke_ untuk makan malam.

(Ya, berada di tubuh Atsushi berarti mengikuti respon alam bawah sadar sang surai putih. Ryuu juga heran dengan kemampuan makan Atsushi dan betapa sukanya ia pada _chazuke_.)

Meski begitu, nyatanya Ryuu tergoda untuk menyesap cokelat hangat ketika ia menghidu aroma manis. Atsushi menyodorkan _mug_ putih lesi. Asapnya masih mengepul, menghangatkan tangan Ryuu yang terserang dinginnya malam. Atsushi sendiri duduk di sebelahnya, sibuk meniup cokelat hangat miliknya.

Ryuu menyesap cokelat cair itu, merasakan serbuan rasa di petak-petak lidahnya.

 _Ah, terlalu manis sedikit._

"Aku … rasanya sulit tidur."

Ryuu menoleh ke samping. Ia tak menjawab, tapi ia tahu ia juga sama. "Apakah kita harus terjaga sampai pagi?"

"Hmmn, bosan juga, ya. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita main _truth and truth_? Lagipula, keadaan tidak akan berubah hanya dengan kita terdiam."

Ryuu menimang-nimang. "Baiklah."

Lagipula, mereka bukan anak gadis remaja yang baru kasmaran. Rasa-rasanya tak ada yang benar-benar perlu disembunyikan.

"Baik, aku mulai," Atsushi menyahut, tersenyum. "Sejak dulu aku penasaran … bagaimana ceritanya kau bertemu Dazai-san?"

Ryuu mendengus melalui hidung. Tak ia sangka, pertanyaan itu akan termuntah. Tapi, toh–bukan berarti ia tak bisa menjawabnya. "Sederhana. Aku dan Gin adalah pemulung sekaligus begundal jalan. Tak bisa apa-apa, tak punya apa-apa. Lalu, Dazai-san menemukanku. Dia memungutku. Di bawah komandonya, aku menjadi tangguh."

"Oh? Tak kusangka Dazai-san sejak dulu senang memelihara orang. Apakah saat itu kau langsung menerima ajakannya?"

Ryuu mengangkat sebelah alis, menarik sudut bibir. Atsushi tersentak. Meski ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum, namun cara wajah itu mengukir kontur wajah dan tampilkan kurva pada bibir berbeda dengan caranya.

Yang ini cara khas Ryuu. "Satu pertanyaan per giliran, bukan? Sekarang, aku bertanya, kamu menjawab. Setahuku masa lalumu juga buruk. Apa saja yang kaualami?"

Oh, astaga–padahal, Atsushi tidak ingin lagi mengingat-ingat hal itu. Dengan tidak bersemangat, pemuda itu menjawab, "Biasa saja. Yang berbeda hanyalah pemilik panti asuhan dulu sangat, amat–membenciku. Dia pilih kasih. Dia hanya menghukumku ketika kesalahan dibuat oleh anak lain. Tapi, anehnya, neraka pada waktu itulah yang membuatku hidup hingga sekarang ini. Determinasi untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dan melawan perkataannya bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak berguna; yang tidak pantas bernapas."

"Hmph. Tepat sekali."

"Oke, giliranku," Atsushi menaruh gelas di samping _futon_ , lalu menguap. Gawat, ia mulai sedikit mengantuk. "Mengapa waktu itu … kau menciumku."

Ryuu terbatuk. Ia menoleh ke samping, cepat. Dahinya berkerut. "Kamu–sialan, kamu tahu, kan, itu karena _ability user_ bernama D. H. Lawrence!"

"Ya, aku tahu!" Atsushi balik menyalak, defensif. "Justru itu …."

Ryuu mengangkat sebelah alis.

 _Justru itu apanya?_

 _Justru itu. Kenapa setelah kasus itu pun, setelah kemampuan D. H. Lawrence membuat orang lain jatuh cinta untuk sesaat sudah hilang, aku masih …._

Ryuu menyentuh kausnya, tepat di depan jantung. Detaknya kembali meliar. Oh, ini yang terburuk.

Ryuu terdiam, menatap Atsushi. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Mau mencoba lagi?"

Atsushi tersentak. Tak percaya. Hanya butuh sepersekian sekon bagi Ryuu untuk menyesali apa pun yang belah bibirnya katakan. "Tunggu, itu sangat gila, lupakan sa–"

"Benar juga!"

"…. Eh?"

"Akutagawa, kamu pernah mendengar cerita soal Pangeran Kodok, kan? Mungkin saja, kita benar-benar akan kembali seperti semula!"

Bola mata Atsushi membola. "… Kamu ini, segila Dazai-san, ya."

"Memangnya kamu punya cara lebih baik?"

 _Atsushi_ menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Kalau ini berhasil, kita tidak perlu menunggu tanpa kepastian."

Ryuu mempersiapkan mental. Ia mengurut pelipis, kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya. "Baik, ayo kita lakukan. Bila ini memperparah keadaan, kamu yang akan kusiksa sampai mati, Jinko."

Atsushi menggulirkan bola mata. Ia tak peduli. Soalnya, kini, apa yang ia pedulikan adalah debaran jantungnya. Seolah siap lari dari dadanya tak ingin mendengar perintah otak untuk tetap diam dan kalem barang sebentar. Wajah mereka mendekat. Ryuu menangkup tengkuk Atsushi, memiringkan kepala, mencari sudut yang pas. Atsushi menutup mata, erat.

Namun, Ryuu tidak. Ini adalah wajahnya sendiri. Namun, cara berekspresi itu–jelas milik Atsushi. Bibir mereka bertemu singkat. Saat keduanya mengerjap, apa yang mereka lihat bukan lagi diri mereka sendiri. Kini, wajah berbeda hadir dalam visual.

"…. Ide bodoh ini berhasil," Ryuu menyahut, berusaha menenangkan isi pikiran.

" _It's not stupid if it's working_."

Wajahnya panas. Atsushi menyentuh bibirnya. _Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku menyarankan ide ini! Tapi … karena itu, kami dapat kembali ke tubuh kami masing-masing, sih._

"Kalau begitu," Ryuu berdiri. "Aku pulang. Karena hal ini berhasil, aku akan segera kembali ke markas Mafia Pelabuhan."

Atsushi mendongak. "Oh, baiklah–"

 _Baiklah_ memang apa yang pemuda bersurai perak itu ucapkan. Namun, kontradiksi–amat berlawanan dengan kata itu, lengan Atsushi terulur, jemarinya menangkap ujung kaus Ryuu, menahan sang lelaki bersurai gradasi hingga terhenti.

"… Jinko?"

Atsushi melepaskan tangannya. "Ma–maafkan aku! Biar kuantar kamu keluar!"

Terburu, Atsushi berdiri. Ia akan melangkah ke arah pintu sebelum kehangatan aneh menembus pergelangan tangannya, membawanya untuk berbalik sepenuhnya, berhadapan dengan pemuda sadis di hadapan.

"Akutagawa–"

Dan, itu dia. Kesabaran Ryuu habis. Dalam satu hentakan, tangan berurat sang lelaki menangkup wajah Atsushi, membawanya mendekat, kasar. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini, lebih–mendominasi. Atsushi mengeratkan pelupuk mata.

Untuk hisapan, decak, dan lidah Ryuu yang menjarah langit-langit mulutnya, ia–tak bisa terbiasa.

"Akuta— _nnnh!_ —gawa."

Lalu, ada momen di mana keduanya menggapai-gapai udara. Mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru yang tersiksa. Respirasi terjadi dengan tak stabil, tarikan dan embusan itu relatif cepat, terburu, dalam tempo naik-turun yang tak tentu.

Atsushi terjatuh, ada sesuatu yang melumpuhkan kakinya, memaksanya untuk duduk. Ryuu mendengus, mengacak surai perak itu. "Tunggu. Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, Jinko."

Pintu asrama tertutup, Atsushi masih melamun.

.

.

.

Ryuu menggerakkan tungkainya. Angin malam tak pernah merisaknya asalkan ada mantel hitam yang setia menggantung di atas bahunya itu. Melihat ke arah rembulan biru, Ryuu terkekeh selirih napas. Memang bukan gayanya sering mengumbar senyum dan tawa.

Lalu, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ryuu membuka pesan itu.

 **From : Dazai-san**

 **Subject : How?**

 **Apakah kamu sudah menemukan kunci untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Akutagawa?**

Ryuu mengetik sesaat, lalu mengunci ponsel tersebut. Sehabis ini, ia akan langsung ke kamarnya, lalu bergelut di balik selimut. Menikmati suasana markas yang nyaman yang terhitung mewah, serta dengan perabot dan interior serupa istana.

 **To : Dazai-san**

 **Subject: Re: How**

 **Ya, sudah. Tapi, Dazai-san, jangan pernah membiarkanku bekerja satu tim lagi dengannya.**

Setelah itu, satu pesan lagi hadir. Ketika Ryuu membaca, hanya keki yang ia rasakan. Maka, Ryuu memutuskan untuk mengindahkan pesan itu. Ia ingin pulang. Tidur. Apa saja, asal bukan membayangkan bibir kenyal dan desah halus milik sang harimau!

 **From: Dazai-san**

 **Subject: Re: Re: How**

 **Oh ya? Bukankah itu persis yang kamu inginkan, Akutagawa? Aku tahu, loh~! Aku memahamimu dengan amat sangat. Apa kamu lupa? Aku, kan, mentor-mu dulu! ^^**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
